Plato of Konats Chapter 2: Mission to Planet Beppa
Plato rolled his head around in bed. He really was tired but the alarms were going off. There was another mission of great importance. Plato got to his feet. As one of the top men of the King cold army he worked under one of his cousins “General” Borean. He didn’t know much of the man nor had he ever seen him. Guaka screeched up as everyone fell to silence. He came into the room staring down at Plato. Guaka: “Squak!” He was Zalt-Senjin from Coola Planet 006. He was one of there elites gifted to General Borean by Cooler. Though he did keep the strongest of them. More of a insult then a gift in his eyes. Even though Borean and others were strong the big names were Cooler, Frieza and King Cold. Even then, he heard Frieza was the most powerful among them though he dare not say it. Plato: “I’m getting up relax alright.” Plato rolled his arms as Guaka stepped out. Guaka squaked at Sawa there other partner. He was a Kabochan. He was formerly a soldier of the Pukinpa Dynasty. He joined the armies for wealth and riches. He didn’t get much from here that was for sure. Plato had not much time to ponder. He was a soldier and they would not be too happy if he took his merry time getting into the armor. He’d put the armor on and stepped outside. Outside, he saw an old aroscian. His green skin and cough told him all he needed to know. He’d coughed a bit more as his three “Elites” stood at attention. Borean: “Ah yes. Finally you all have arrived. Your being sent to Planet Beppa. Lord Cooler requires people to be sent to quell a rebellion. He is too busy with other issues.” Plato raised his head. He doubted that was true. Cooler had billions of soldiers? How busy could they all be not to be sent. Perhaps it was bigger than they let on. If they were being sent in. Sawa: “No Problem then. We will take back the planet in the name of the Arosce Empire.” He raised his fist in the air waiting for the Plato and Guaka to raise their fists. Guaka raised his fist. Plato rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to do this stupid hand raising but he did. He lifted his hand up and lifted his hand as they put them down just as fast. They headed up towards the pods Plato rolling his shoulders. Sawa: “So you ready to fight and kill. Hope you won’t back out. We don’t need cowards in the army.” Plato: “I won’t fight cower. You not nothing of my kind. In the face of fight the only one who bleed are foes.” Sawa: “Oh tough huh. I’m Lord Borean top man. Don’t be getting ideas. Don’t need to stain my gloves with your face.” Plato: “Same. I don’t need to blood on my blade. It will require alot to clean.” Both men turned to face one another pausing at one another. Plato put his hand on his Konatsian blade as Sawa raised his hand to his face. Plato was not sure if the man would attack. He had no fear for this man. The only one he needed to fear was himself. That creature that was inside him. That burned the castle away with ease. And what happened after that. Guaka: “Squak” Both were knocked out of attention as they stared at Guaka who stared at them. Sawa grumbled as he walked off. Plato nodded to Guaka and walked too. He was not sure about Guaka. Sawa was someone who thought himself better than he was. Guaka was...Guaka? All he said was well, Squak. Perhaps whatever species he was apart of could not speak yet he learned to say something. Or maybe, he did it to make himself stupider than he actually was. Plato sat in his pod checking the scouter. There was state of the art. From what he understood the scouter could pick up a power level up to 400,000. He never tested it. He could sense ki on his own. It was one of the things he learned to do when he was in the cells back on Konats. If he didn’t he’d not be able to know a thing. It would be silence and darkness. With Ki sense he could at least feel the auras of the other’s jailed and the rats that ran across the floor. The Pods lifted into the air exploding into the air as they flew towards Beppa. Sawa: “It should take Three days or so to arrive on planet Beppa. Get some sleep or something. Just don’t fall out like the last recruit. He was too fidgety.” Plato sighed as the com went off. At least he could hear the pod traveling through space. It was better than nothing. Better than Silence. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. ****************** (2 Years Earlier) Run. That was what was going through his mind. He had just escaped. Blood ran down his face. He was exhausted. Plato didn’t know how long he had been running but it has been a long time. Longer then he had ever run in his life. His feet carried him as far as he could. He needed to tell the knights. They could help. If they knew the Kashvarr had returned once more then he could be free. They must of missed them somehow. Plato collapsed into the sand breathing hard. He never had been so tired in his life. He had to keep going though. Plato rose to his feet before falling over after a few more steps. It was hot and he had non water. He was so weak. Then he saw it. A village! Plato rose to his feet waving his arms. He was somewhere safe. One of the villagers helped him as they carried him inside. Villager 1: “What is your name.” Plato: “My name is Plato.” He breathed. He didn’t remember his true name. The one his parents had given him. Plato had become his name when he was in the prison. Plato was brought inside and sat down. He’d fall asleep with the villagers taking care of him for the next 3 days or so.